


A Boy, His Guitar, and His Shockingly Terrifying Superhero Girlfriend

by Fishystar



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Ladybug can be scary, Ladybug panics, Luka is VERY much afraid, Luka knows, Luka messes up, Luka plays his guitar, Partial reveal?, as he should be
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-18
Updated: 2019-12-18
Packaged: 2021-02-26 08:28:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21846703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fishystar/pseuds/Fishystar
Summary: So I fall silent, because I don’t know what else to do, and all I know is that Luka has unknowingly become very dangerous to me, and has put himself danger, just by knowing that his girlfriend is Ladybug.
Relationships: Chat Noir & Ladybug, Luka Couffaine/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Comments: 2
Kudos: 71





	A Boy, His Guitar, and His Shockingly Terrifying Superhero Girlfriend

**Author's Note:**

> So I actually wrote this like /forever/ ago. I was going through my fanfics setting myself up so that I can work on my unfinished fics even when I lose the internet again. But when I reread this I realized it actually doesn't need to be continued and just needed a little editing.  
> I wrote this around when Luka was first introduced so might be OOC.
> 
> Enjoy!

The patrol is done, and I know that I _should_ be making my way to go visit Luka soon, but the look in Chat’s eyes is too concerning. Today, we found a pier and while I listened, he kicked back and forth venting, the water licking up at his feet not seeming to bother him. Several minutes, and comforting words later, Chat stands and offers his hand to me to help me up.

I accept the offer, once standing; I pull Chat into a much needed hug. I pull away, but leave my hands to remain resting on his shoulders. “Feel better?” I ask.

He nods with a soft smile on his face; then his ear twitches and he suddenly turns inland and is seemingly searching for something. “Someone is coming.” Moments later, I see Luka with his guitar slung over his shoulder, and he is just about to pass by the pier only for him to notice us at the last second. He shifts his shoulders causing the strap holding his guitar behind him to slip down his shoulder but before it falls he grabs onto it with his other hand and pulls it off.

There’s a gleam in his eyes as he looks at me and I go stiff. He has never looked at _Ladybug_ like this before. He’s only ever looked at Marinette like that. Then he sets down the case, without a word he opens it and pulls out his guitar. He’s not standing too far away from us, but he doesn’t seem to mind that my hands are still on Chat’s shoulders. With a gentle smile he starts to play a song. My hands slip off of Chat’s shoulders and I turn to Luka fully in my shock as I recognize the song. It’s the song he played for me when we first met. My mind comes to a halt, because I never told Luka that he is dating Ladybug.

“Ladybug, it seems you have a fan.” Chat whispers to me, amused.

Luka finishes the song and smirks at me. Like he is _certain_ that his girlfriend is the spotted hero known as Ladybug.

I blink out of my dazed state. “What a wonderful song. Do you always serenade superheroes?” When he opens his mouth to say something, I continue. “I’m sorry; I didn’t catch your name.” I ask with in a saccharine tone.

Luka doesn’t answer; he just stares at me with his mouth hanging open like he wasn’t expecting me to react like _this_. Then his gaze flickers to Chat and his whole demeanor _changes_ , from shocked to comprehension and it sends a wave of absolute terror through me, because _what has he figured out now_! It seems that Luka knows who I am and it looks like nothing I say or do will change his mind, it seems like the more I try to convince him I’m not who he thinks I am, the _more he learns_.

So I fall silent, because I don’t know what _else_ to do, and all I know is that Luka has unknowingly become very dangerous to me, and has put himself danger, just by knowing that his girlfriend is Ladybug.

But then, he does something that terrifies me more than _anything_ in the world. He giggles then greets, “Hey Mamamar-” but before he can continue, I have launched myself at him, tackling, and pinning him to the ground. He is shocked silent once more, though I guess that wasn’t _much_ of a choice he even had, as I slapped my hand over his mouth. His blue eyes stare up into mine, shocked and scared; which might be warranted if I _look_ as deranged as I feel. I lean forward and place my lips near his ear and whisper as quietly as I can. “Don’t you _dare_ say another word; no one is _supposed_ to know.”

After this Chat Noir awkwardly leaves, so I stand up and shove the guitar back into its case, slamming it closed, Luka has managed to get to his feet as well; and _just_ in time for me to shove the guitar into his chest rather harshly. “You better hold on for dear life.” I warn him. Taking great satisfaction as his eyes widen in fear; he has _somehow_ managed to get his guitar strap back over his shoulder before I grabbed onto him and threw my yo-yo in the direction of his home. “I _hope_ your window is unlocked.” I declare as we go flying at the side of the boat, and aimed right to the side of his bedroom window. I feel Luka panic but moments before we hit the boat I latch my yo-yo onto something else and slow our flight while I maneuver so that Luka won’t slam into the side of the boat. My yo-yo tied to something above us I quickly kick open the window and stuff Luka through. He crashes to the floor with a cry.

With my now free hand holding onto the window I pull my yo-yo back and send it downwards to catch the falling guitar and pull it up towards me and I easily catch it. Guitar now in hand I stuff that through the window too.

I wait just outside of the window for a minute; not to allow Luka time to get up and move his guitar but to listen, and make sure no one else is on board. Once I deem it safe, I slip in through the window. “What on earth were you _thinking_?” I whisper harshly, squinting at him just as severely. Luka has pressed himself up against his wall, but he doesn’t answer. So I continue, “Do you realize how much danger you will put yourself in? If you know one of our identities! Not only are _you_ in danger, but you put _us_ , me and Chat Noir are in danger as well!” I finish and stomp my foot.

Luka seems to calm down, if only slightly. “Does this mean that you two don’t know who the other is?”

I blink at him baffled. “Of course we don’t know who the other is! A secret identity isn’t a _secret_ if someone knows it!”

Luka relaxes further and takes one step away from the wall. “But isn’t it lonely, not having _anyone_ know the truth?”

I scoff, “If _anyone_ finds out they will be put in danger, not only themselves, but everyone dear to them. It’s _just_ not _safe_ to know.” By the end of my response my anger has mellowed and has become very somber.

Luka closes the distance between us, and lowers his voice. “I wish I _hadn’t_ figured it out, I didn’t know that it would have been such a bad thing; but I swear I didn’t find out on _purpose_. I had no _intention_ to find out who are, but there were too many coincidences, they add up, and I’m honestly curious how no one _else_ noticed that the two most _amazing_ girls are one in the same. I have always thought that Marinette was _incredibly_ brave. I guess I just didn’t know just _how_ brave she is, but she’s got to be in order to fight akumas so fearlessly the way she does.” He smiles softly and the softness of his whole demeanor nearly makes me melt.

Luka presses the palm of his hand to my cheek softly and against my better judgment I press my face closer to his hand, eyes falling closed for a moment. When I open my eyes again I’m surprised at how content he appears to be with just looking at me. I quickly realize that it really is _me_ he is looking at, not Ladybug, not Marinette but the girl who is both; and I start to question if just one person knowing my secret would be as bad as I think. 

**Author's Note:**

> -Edit-  
> Sooo like, I think it would be fun to make this some little mini series of Luka knowing and Ladybug/marinette freaking out at him, and maybe he thinks it's a little tsun-dere and kinda loves it. Tell me your ideas in the comments I'd love to see them I might write 'em!!


End file.
